


Fidelity

by AEM888



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Sacrificial Brides, Smut, Vampire AU, human reader, vampire wonho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 12:12:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13547079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AEM888/pseuds/AEM888
Summary: Fidelity: Noun -  faithfulness to a person, cause, or belief, demonstrated by continuing loyalty and supportHoseok, the son of a power conglomerate and living day after day, bored as a Vampire.  He is given a manor of his own as well as a woman to call his wife.  This woman is his sacrificial bride who will one day be murdered by him. She's silent and obedient, something that is rare among humans. But, within the 5 moths leading up to the wedding, something happens and Hoseok's bland life sudden sees a bit of spark.  Is that spark because of you?===============================================Who would've thought I suck at summaries?





	Fidelity

**Author's Note:**

> I have also posted this story on my kpop tumblr blog. So, let's just say this definitely isn't stolen, unless stealing from myself is a thing. https://kpopisthereasonihavenolife.tumblr.com/

_ Vampires.  Ancient, charming mythical creatures that have been living through stories and tales for centuries.  In the present day, there are few that believe vampires existed, fewer that believe that they still exist now; living amongst the human race. There are stories of all kind on the race of creatures. _

_ Some believe they were being capable of having a soul, while others think they can never possess a soul.  People believe that humans were capable of turning other humans into vampires, but others think the opposite; vampires are the ones converting humans. Some say they drink every last drop and swallow the soul of a person to change them, others say that the vampire must mix their own blood with the human they wish to turn and have them consume it.   _

_ The stories and tales are endless, but however you look at vampires, fact or fictions, they were or are just like any other species or race.  Some value, or at least respect, other races and don’t attack them unprovoked, while some are horrendous demons that do what they want, when they want with their own permission to do so. _

_ Mythology is a giant topic of research and interest that many people delve into, whether it be for studies or for their own enjoyment.  One will always stumble upon vampires, like it or not, when shifting websites or books about ancient times and stories. _

_ However, just like stories, they became part of the past.  Vampires are just stories now in the 21st century.  The world is prospering with technology, countries are still at war, people still have to fight for what they want if they are thought of as wrong by society, not everyone is happy but regardless, the world is still turning and growing older each passing day. However, unlike now, back in the past, in a specific part of the world, vampires were very much real. _

* * *

 

A conglomerate that was primarily created and run by a family of vampires.  The Shin family was the one family in the center of the business, vampires of other families working under them.  They didn’t keep their secret, a secret. At least, within the radius of 120 miles of the city they lived, every human knew what they were, who they were.  The Shin’s never acted harshly, or reacted in a cruel manner, so the townsfolk never did anything to possible provoke them into a frightful atmosphere.

The Shin main family wasn’t the largest, but also wasn’t small by any standards. The head of the household, and their only son were the center of it all.  The son had aged into a very handsome 25 year old man physically, but he never let anyone know his true age, other than his parents who knew it to begin with.  He was intelligent, had charm as well as the looks to capture attention.

He was Shin Hoseok.  

A lean, but muscle man that had pheromones pouring from every pore in his body.  He was attractive, a fact that wasn’t arguable.  Anyone could look at him, or glance, for just a moment and they’d be entranced by his looks.  His body was muscular as can be, but with the way he dressed sometimes one couldn’t be able to tell right away unless his shirt clung to his arms.  His brunette hair was almost always tussled about, but only added to suave-like nature.  His eyes were normally brown, but when his instincts can into play, they would fade into a shade crimson. 

The young single son was to be moved into his own private manor just outside the city.  He preferred a life of as little annoyance and publicity as possible, so he made sure to inform his parents of his preferred living conditions.  However, that was just to try to soften the man up to the idea of his marriage.  Or rather, his parents finding him a bride. 

Sacrificial brides.  They were young, virgin women who could work with a an able body to fulfill the needs of her husband.  The women chosen to wed a vampire had many tasks, and duties and none of which could be argued with.  If you were chosen, you had no say in the yes or no.  You were to do just as you were told and finally you’d have to accept that once you hit a certain age, you would die.  A requirement is to be able, so when a bride hit the age of 35, their husband would take their life and begin searching for a new bride. 

So when he was told that he was to be moved, and wed to a wife of his parents choosing, he couldn’t care less.  He didn’t care about what relationship he was going to be pushed into.  He hadn’t been involved in the ways of ‘love’ before, so he was confident that nothing would happen and no strings would be attached regarding himself or his wife.  But, Hoseok had been wrong before.

He was a bit relieved when he was told he wouldn’t be marrying another vampire from a different family.  At least in this way, if his so called wife got on his nerves, the time to her 35 th birthday would basically fly to someone like him.  So, on the perception of his time moving quicker than humans, he found himself removing himself from a his transport carriage and standing in front of his new manor. 

Hoseok’s sharpened ears picked up the sound of the wind rustling the leaves and the faint sounds of the already employed servants moving and doing their chores. The scent of the forested area filled his nose as it mixed with the scent of the servants, the vampire servants.  It almost annoyed him that his new home was employed with other vampires, but at least in this way, he wouldn’t have to constantly replace the staff.  Less work for him. 

 

His parents weren’t exactly quiet when it came to choosing a bride for him.  They’d figure out what kind of woman would suit him, and one that was healthy and able to be able to ‘suit his needs’ if time and circumstance calls for it.  He refused to get involved in it though, leaving it up to them.  He couldn’t care less; he just spent his time he had in his new home in his study.  

 

Hoseok found peace in education and knowledge.  He would put his work of studies various things ahead of most matters and if he wanted to relax, he would pull on of his many books from his library and read for the afternoon.   He’d always imagine what it was like, living in the past before he was born, and his mind even wandered to what it would be like being human, but he never dwelled on it.  

 

He had just barely broken into his new home within a week when he received word that his parents had found a suitable bride and she would be taken to the manor immediately.  So, later that evening when he was told that a carriage was approaching the manner, he silently groaned as he stood to leave his study.  He should at least greet his guest for the next 2 decades. 

 

He stood outside this home, arms crossed and a book rested in one hand as he read, waiting the carriage to completely arrive and come to a halt.  The door was opened and Hoseok peeked over the book and his glasses rim to see a young woman being helped out of the small cabin. His brows raised a first, surprised with how she appeared.  

 

You were a rather beautiful human.  Your hair was long as it was pulled up to rest on the back of your head in a bun. You seemed to be given a dress to wear that matched the forested area with colors of carmel, brown and white.  However, you didn’t react as he had originally planned.  Your eyes remained downcast and your face never changed from the emotionless expression you came with.  

 

Before he could properly attempt to greet you, another woman emerged from the carriage: his mother.  She stood beside the human girl and ushered her inside.  You offered Hoseok one single polite bow as you were lead inside by a servant and Hoseok was left with his mother.  

 

“A rather silently human, that’s odd.”  Hoseok watched your back as he spoke his first opinion on you.  

 

“Indeed.  The child would keep her voice locked away.  Apparently, no one has heard her speak in years.”  

 

“Where did you find her mother?”  

 

“An orphanage.  She had been there when her mother had slaughtered her father and then took her own life out of grief of living in poverty.  Humans are such weak creatures, taking life for such small things.”  As vampires, they couldn’t understand the struggle of not being able to eat, or trying to find a place to sleep.  They couldn’t imagine what it was like when you had to work so hard and still not be able to be happy.  

 

“At least she is quiet.”  

 

“I knew you’d prefer a silent woman son.”  With a few more words of exchange, his mother got back in the carriage and left the manor, wishing her son the best of luck with his new fiance. It almost felt like nothing had changed in his home, even with your arrival.  

 

You were silent and did your work and chores without discussion and with precision.  You’d move from one chore to the next wordlessly and without complaint, almost like a doll or puppet with strings attached to it’s back and it’s mouth sewn shut.  Hoseok thought that he’d prefer this, but along the course of time, he’d start watching you more and more.  

 

He’d watch from his study window as you would work in the gardens and tend to the numerous bushes of flowers.  When he got tired of watching you from his window, he’d move his time to spend reading to the garden at a small round table and chair.  He’d ask that you bring his tea to him in the garden as he read, and you sometime didn’t bring tea, but a small flask of blood that you’d fill his teacup with.  

 

He was startled the first time you did.  When the scent of blood filled his senses instead of tea or coffee, he’d watch as you emotionlessly grab his cup and pour in the thick substance and offer it to him without even batting an eyelash.  Most humans would feel anxious at least about serving their vampire arranged husband a teacup full of  _ blood _ .  You were doing as you were instructed from staff and then tended to the garden once you were finished with Hoseok.  

 

It had been nearly a month since you came into the manor, and he still hadn’t gotten your name. Ridiculous, yes, but how could he.  You hadn’t spoken, and his mother never passed that information to him. It was one afternoon, his legs were crossed as he sat in the gardens, a book propped open as he read, his glasses sitting on the tip of his nose.  As you finished filling his cup with his tea, you weren’t to walk off, but hoseok couldn’t focus on his book. 

 

“Wait a moment.”  He hadn’t spoken directly to you before, so it startled you, jolting your shoulders a fraction as you stopped and turned to look at him.  He shut his book, his finger between the pages to save his spot as he rested the book on his crossed leg.  “I’d like to ask a few questions if you don’t mind.” He motioned his head towards the vacant seat across the small table from him, as you slowly sat down, thinking maybe he was testing you. 

 

“Relax.  I’m not going to do anything.  I’m merely curious about a few things.”  You nodded at him, as you seemed to relax slightly.  “My mother was the woman who brought you here, she told me you came from an orphanage?”  You nodded as he leaned back a bit and took the glasses off his face with his free hand and tossed them on the table.  “So why, if I may be so bold, would someone who has been surrounded by humans of all kinds, not capable of speaking?  Are you unable to from birth?” You shook your head. 

 

You were capable of speech, you’d read to yourself or mutter in solitude so that you still had a voice that worked as it should, but you’d almost never let people hear.  It scared you; speaking in front of, or too others. It shouldn’t now that all the threats and torment isn’t around you, but the scars still ache.  

 

“Well, as a start,” your attention was back on Hoseok, “I’d like to know why you don’t speak some time.  Maybe not at this moment, but soon.  I do want one thing from you now though.”  He stared at you, making it so you could break eye contact.  “What is your name.  You’ve been here this long, and yet it’s still blank to me.” 

 

You stared at your fingers, twiddling them.  Your face just slightly twisted in discomfort. “Take your time,” was all Hoseok told you as silence flooded the outside air around you two.  It was a few minutes before you geared yourself up to say at least your name.  You took a breath, and looked at Hoseok, who had been looking at you the entirety of the wait.  

 

“Y/N.”  You voice wasn’t as loud as you wanted it, but Hoseok’s heightened hearing picked up on it loud and clear. He offered you a smile as he reached to grab and place his glasses back on his face. 

 

“Well, Y/N, I do hope you’ll start joining me for tea whilst I relax after you tend to the flowers.  I’d like to enjoy your company and teach you to speak more.  Especially around me.” You cracked open his book again as you watch his eyes scan the pages in a speed you wish you could achieve.  “I’d also like you to tell me why your voice is locked up don’t forget.”  You hadn’t been told to actually talk before, so it was odd to be hearing his request.  

 

“I’ll… try my best.”  You voice was a whisper, but the words came out easily.  A small smile was put on Hoseok’s face as you lifted yourself from the chair and excused yourself from the table.  

 

It was that first day that made Hoseok always look forward to his time in the garden.  As time passed, your speak more and more to him each day and he’d even over hear you speak to the staff or just listen to you mumble to yourself while you worked. 

 

During one of your afternoon chats, he had learnt that the reason you didn’t speak was that your voice scared you.  When you were a child, before you were in the orphanage, your father made you and your mother’s life hell.  Always shouting, hitting, throwing things, making chaos over nothing and never letting you out of that prison of a house. You were taught that if you spoke, you’d get hurt, so you didn’t.  You adapted to staring at feet and doing as you were told, never meeting someone’s eyes. 

 

One day, your mother had had enough and during a fight, she took the bottle of booze from his hand and shattered it against his skull.  She didn’t stop though, when his body hit the ground, she sat in his chest and attacked his head and throat with the shards of shattered glass.  After that, she took her own life in the same fashion.  

 

All in front of you.  

 

You had somehow convinced yourself your voice was the reason your mother went crazy, why your father was a monster, and why they both ended up dead in one single afternoon.  After that, you were picked on by the older kids in the orphanage because of you silent and ‘creepy’ nature.  When you were chosen to come here, you weren’t too shocked, because life would still carry on.  

 

Hoseok never felt anything towards humans,there was no point if their life was significantly shorter than his and they’d leave him in the end.  He had no desire to become attached to one, much less a woman. But, it happened anyways. Your demeanor, your silent and your voice, your approach to life and your story, it all enthralled him.  

 

It had been 2 months now, your scheduled marriage occuring not yet for another 3 months. But, if he had any doubts on how infectious you were, how you affected him, all of his doubts were drowned out with the first time you smiled at him on that second month day.  

 

Now, he wanted to be with you every second he got. He wanted to beside you and hear you, listen to your voice and see your smile.  He ever went to the extent of standing with you as you prepared meals, walk the gardens with you at your tended to the plants and even went so far as to helping you with small tasks in your chores so that he could be with you that much longer. 

 

Hoseok didn’t know what you did to him, but he loved it.  He felt happier now, happy seeing you and being beside you.  But, even his mind has a darkness.  He came to terms with his feelings, but the haunting in the back of his head always reminded him of your 35th birthday.  He didn’t know what would happen, he was to kill you, take your life when you turned 35, but as he stands now, his feelings would only go to increase in time.  He didn’t think he’d be able to take your life from you, now or ever. 

 

The more time he spent with you, he always made sure to not do certain things.  You had told im before you didn’t mind if he had a cup of blood other than tea or coffee. He did need it to some extent to survive, like you needed water, but he always refused. Hoseok was scared that if he did, he’d repulsive or frighten you, and that was the number one thing he didn’t want to happen. He wouldn’t drink it in front of you and he’d keep the topic of vampires in general away from the table.  He wanted to pretend to be human with you.  

 

Even though you had opened up to him, and were speaking like you never spotted the majority of your life, you were still obedient to a fault.  Hoseok had wanted you to become a wife to him, not because of a ritual, but because he fell in love with you.  He wanted to marry you for real, and in the back of his head, his deepest desire was to take your humanity and make you like him. 

 

He knew, that if he brought this up, he’d probably receive your answer as you’d let him do it but out of reflex since your obedient nature can’t bring you to say no.  He didn’t want to do want he wanted only, he didn’t want to be selfish, he wanted what you wanted.  He would hold himself back for your sake, your smile, your voice and life.  

 

More months passed and soon it was the fifth month and within the end of the current week, the two of you would be married.  Hoseok’s mind was going crazy and he needed to talk with you.  So, the day before the wedding, he called you out to the garden, just as you normally would be.  He waited with his book, appearing to read but not focusing on it at all.  

 

He had called for you to meet him, yes, but something else was requested of you from him.  Thinking about what it was in the current time made him want to slam his face into the table, but when you came into his view, he basically had to plant his feet onto the ground and push himself in his chair to keep from springing up.

 

You were carrying the tray of teacups, the kettle and assortments, but your attire is what made him bite at his lip. He knew this was a bad idea, and you were shoving that in his face without even knowing it.  

 

He had dropped a small box into your arms in the manor, telling you to wear what was in it for the day, or least for the time you were going to be with him. He told her to only wear what’s in the box, and nothing else. If there was no shoes, don’t wear them, no ties in the box, keep your hair down etc. 

 

So here you were, standing in front of the small table, preparing the tea is a fully laced, white dress that was easily see through.  Underneath the dress was a pair of matching white undergarments, the piece that covered your breasts being strapless.  A black choker was around your neck, with three different pendants hanging from it: two mirrored crescent moons on either side of a full one. Your hair was down, as per requested and you didn’t even have shoes on.  

 

His leg began to bounce as he crossed it over his other and tore his eyes away, taking breaths to keep himself in check.  It was ridiculous how incredibly obviously you could be.  The silence between the two of you wasn’t rare, as you sat and took small sips of your own beverage while he stared at the pages of his book.  You took time to admire his form.  

 

It’d be a lie to say that he hadn’t grown on you.  It was confusing at first when he stuck to your side and wanted to stand with you or help you with small tasks at random times, but it became something precious to you.  You’d find yourself watching with a smile as he furrowed and raised his brows when you asked him to do something and he hadn’t the faintest idea on what you just told him, or what to do.  

 

He was intelligent, that much was very clear, but he wasn’t cut out for the standard housework of a regular human. Just remembering the times you’ve seen him mess up or just stand like a lost child brought a small, endearing smile to your lips.  Something, Hoseok didn’t miss.  

 

“What’s got that smile on your face?”  His voice was playful as he lowered his book ever so slightly.  You shook your head briefly.  

 

“Oh nothing, just lost in thought.” He nodded at that, as he spoke up again. 

 

“Speaking of thoughts, I wanted to speak with you, if that’s alright.”  

 

“Of course.”  You had placed your teacup onto the table and sat in a more upright position, hands resting on your lap, in the crease of your thighs where they meet. Hoseok slowly shut his book, glancing at the page number before he set it on the table and then removed his glasses from his face, folding them and putting them on the hardback cover. 

 

“As you’re very much aware, we are to be married tomorrow.”  You nodded.  “Have you finished your tasks for the day, preparation wise.”  You nodded again. 

 

“I have.  I was fitted for a gown a few days ago, and all the arrangements from invitations to seating decorations are all finished and ready to be set up in the morning.” He nodded briefly.  

 

“I see.  Very well.”  He wanted to tell you.  Tell you so bad how he really felt, and how he was actually happy that you’d be marrying him.  You could tell something was on his mind. The one thing about Hoseok was that he wasn’t a difficult person to read.  He was, ironically, an open book so to speak. 

 

“Hoseok.”  He jolted as you spoke towards him.  

 

“Yes?” 

 

“What’s on your mind.” He wasn’t surprised that you could see his distressed state.  He knew that you grew up with so many personalities around you, so you developed a very specific set of skills when it came to observations, and when it came to him, it was like your skills were heightened. 

 

“Do you really want to know…?”  His voice was lower than it had been before.  It worried you, as it sounded almost solemn; scared. You nodded at him as he rose from his chair to move and stand in front of you.  He grabbed a lock of your loose hair and ran in his fingers through it as he let it fall back against your chest and then lowered to his knees in front of you.  

 

“Hoseok-”

 

“You.”  You were cut off form asking him if he was alright, when he spoke over you and gently grabbed both of your hands into his.  “It’s always you.” He grasps your hands tighter in his own as he brought them up to rest on his forehead as he lowered his gaze away from your eyes.  

 

“You’re always on my mind, since the first day you came into my life, you haven’t left it.  I need you to listen to me, and please don’t think that I’m saying this to just ease you of your nerves because of who- what- I am.”  You silence he took as a reply that you’d listen to anything he said and listen to it seriously.  

 

“I think- I no longer wish to marry you as a sacrificial bride.” You had already felt your body grow jittery.  If he didn’t want you as the planned sacrifice, then what else is left.  “My desire is to wed the human woman I fell in love with.  I fell in love with you, [F/N].”  Your body seemed to freeze.  It was stunned, but it wasn’t a negative response to his sudden confession.  

 

“I realize that no matter what I say, the fact of the matter if, you’ll be my wife whether we both hated the idea or not.  I’m scared that you’ll reject me.  The things I’ve thought, what I’ve wanted to say and do can be frightening to a human woman.  However, I can and will promise you something.  Whether you hate me or no, starting tomorrow, as your husband, I will keep you safe.  I’ll do my best to keep you happy, healthy, safe and even when the day comes when I have to- to….”  He choked on his words, not being able to verbally speak of his intent to kill you one day.  

 

“I would give anything to keep from taking your life in the future. I don’t want to do that, I would rather risk the punishment of refusing to kill the sacrificial bride, but then someone else would take your life, and I couldn’t bare to see that happen right in front of me.” His mind was working a mile a minute, and words and phrases were forming in his head and coming out of his mouth without much of a filter at this point. 

 

“I want everything from you.  I’ve gotten greedy.  I don’t know what you did to me, but whatever it is, it’s made my greedy.  I want your voice, your body, your smiles and laughter.  I want to take everything from you, even your innocence as a woman.  It’s a known law that the bride must be a virgin, and I want to change that.  I want to change it- I want you- so bad.” 

 

His forehead pushed further into your hands that were still captured in his larger ones.  You were beyond stunned at this point.  It was like all the background noises died.  You were deaf to the wind, the sounds of the animals in the forested garden, the birds, the moaning of the manor as it settled in the wind, hell, even the sunlight when dimmer to you, as Hoseok was shining so much brighter.  All that was heard was Hoseok as he poured his heart, that didn’t beat, out to you. 

 

It was a moment before you wrapped your head around everything.  You felt the tremble in his fingers and the breaths he took as he huffed just close enough for your to feel him on your knees.  You knew what he was doing must’ve been so difficult for him, and you weren’t going to leave him in the dust.  You’d response just as you wanted, as you too had grown just as greedy as he. 

 

“Then why don’t you take it then?”

Hoseok lifted his head quickly, his tasseled brown locks fluttering in front of his left eyes, covering it.  He was clearly shocked, not expecting to hear your sudden response to his heart’s desire.  You breathed out a smile and freed on of your hands to push his bangs back to view his entire face.

He was just as handsome as the first time you saw him.  Back then, you were empty, not caring as you lived like an obedient doll.  Now, thanks to him, things had changed.  You had learned to smile again, learned to initiate conversation and even ask for small things when you needed or wanted them. 

“What?” His voice almost seemed strained as he asked.  The way your fingers brushed his cheek and ran through his hair seemed to be the only thing he clung to, hoping that he wasn’t having another one of his dreams only to wake up and find you hadn’t truly accepted him. 

“Hoseok, we’re getting married tomorrow because of the pure chance your parents decided to pick a poor, pitiful orphaned woman with nothing to use as a reason to run.”  The smile on your face almost made Hoseok tear up.  Eyes gleaming, but not as brightly as a moment ago as you relived the trauma of your past, the same past you mentioned to him once when you started speaking to him.  You kept running your hand through his hair, keeping his hair from obscuring his face as he leaned slightly into your palm each time it touched his head. 

“The fact is, even if I didn’t want to marry you, I wouldn’t have a choice.”  Hoseok wanted to move his eyes away from your gaze.  He knew that.  Even if you weren’t happy, you were bound to him and that was something not even he could fight his parents about.  “We’ve been with each other for five months, and I know that those first two were probably the hardest for you.  I didn’t want to be a part of this in the beginning.  I was scared that I was going to be neglected just as I had been before.  I thought nothing would change just because I was brought in as some random man’s wife, much less a vampire’s.”  You close your eyes as you smiled sweeter and breathed out calmly.  “But, that was in the beginning.” 

“And now?  How to do you feel now? Are you still scared?”  Hoseok could barely get his voice past a whisper as his own anxieties were mixing in his chest.  He saw your nearly bare chest rumbled through the lace of your dress as you chuckled at him, fingers stopping due to a snag in his bangs.

“Scared?  What do I have to be afraid of?  You’ve been nothing but so kind to me.  You never treated me as just ‘another human’, you always watched what you did or said in front of me, even if I didn’t mind.  You treated me how a gentleman should treat a woman.   I can’t explain things very well yet, but I’ll always be thankful for you talking to me first.  Getting me to open up and learn how to feel warm again, I’m so very grateful for you, Hoseok.” 

Hoseok was so thankful.  He gripped the hand he held in both of his larger ones tighter as he lowered his head and pressed your knuckles to his forehead.  He clamped his eyes closed as relief washed over him like a tidal wave, almost so much he wanted to cry.  He was so afraid; afraid you would fear him or distance yourself from him if he acted like he had this afternoon. 

The dress he had given to you was for him to see how pure your untouched body was before they were wed. The white that barely concealed your body was to show your untainted innocence and purity.  He had always caught glimpses of the scars you had told him about from the children at the orphanage who bullied you as a child, but he had so wanted to see them.  When you called them ugly once, he knew you were lying, for as hard Hoseok’s eyes could look at something, he could never find anything other than outstanding beauty to describe the woman he loved.  The human he loved. 

The choker was a sign of your being with him through every cycle and phase of the moon and its rotations.  Blackened out, fully brightening the night sky, never coming above the horizon or making itself seen only during the time when the sun should reign alone, you’d be at his side.  Finally, your long hair that you had always pulled back, he always thought you looked beautiful, but with your hair loosely falling on your back and covering your shoulders, something about it stirred in him.  He wanted to brush it, to kiss it and tell you how much he loved you with your hair loose, it increased your looks more than he could describe. 

“So,” Hoseok took a breath as he spoke more clearly to you, “you’re content with marrying me?  You’ll be happy with me?”  The hand that brushed his hair, rested on his head and he could feel your thumb stroking it, sending shockwaves of comfort through his body.  He felt so relaxed.  Your touch soothed him, your sweet scene had the same effect alcohol would have on a human and your soft skin felt like a scarf of velvet. 

“I’ll always be happy with you.  I do love you after all.”  Your voice peeked in confidence as Hoseok’s breath was taken for a time.  He didn’t move, he couldn’t even register if he was breathing or not as his eyes opened.  Had he been so caught up in the atmosphere of his admiration, had he misheard you speak?  Had he really hit the point of hallucination to the point of putting words into his head with your voice attached to them? Hoseok lifted his head as he looked at your face again, searching to see if the words he heard, matched the expressions on your face. 

Your eyes were shining much brighter than he had seen before and your lips were pulled back just enough to show your teeth.  A small dimple formed on the corner of your mouth as your brows were raised with your soft expression.  The words he heard and the emotion match, so perhaps… maybe he wasn’t imagining things?

“I’m sorry; could you repeat what you just said?”  His voice took on a pleading sound to it, making you look down at him, giggling slightly.  A sound that was like bells to Hoseok’s sensitive ears.

“I’ll say as many times as you’d like my dear fiancé.”  The sound of you referring to him as your betrothed was almost enough to spend him into frenzy.  “I love you, Shin Hoseok.  I’ll be more than happy being your bride.”  Hoseok seemed to nearly rip one of his hands from your smaller one he had kept cradled and warm in both of his.  His now free hand reached up and gripped the back of your neck, his nails almost dragging over your skin as he pushed up with his knees slightly and pulled you down to him. 

Hoseok’s restraints, he tried so hard to keep together, were slowly being ripped like wet paper.  He hungrily pressed his lips to yours, your shock giving him the perfect chance to explore your mouth.  It was warm, just like your skin and tasted just as you smelled: sweet and addictive.  He felt your hand, that wasn’t being held in his, rest on his shoulder as he stood more and more, beginning to tower of you.  With the gaining height and the small whimpers coming from you beneath him, he could only deepen the kiss further and further.  He almost feared pulling away, fearing the taste of you wouldn’t last nearly as long as he wanted it to.

He removed his lips from your own, leaving you with loud gasps as he moved his tongue down your neck, onto your shoulder.  He could still taste you, and the taste your skin had as opposed to your mouth was enough to make him curious about where your might taste different.  He resisted the urge to sink his sharpened teeth into your flesh as he heard your ragged breathing.  He bit down on his own lip, resting his forehead on your shoulder now.  His hand that held you behind the neck moved to rest on your hip that rested in the chair.  He could feel the tremors in your body and the shaking of your thighs. 

“Fuck….” The tone he used almost startled you for a moment, but that was soon was replaced with attraction as you were slowly calming down and regaining your sense.  However, there was a fire in your stomach that he had created and that only seemed to be growing stronger the longer he touched you and held you this close to him. 

“I apologize.  I was too rough, wasn’t I?” His voice was breathy as you could feel his harsh breaths on your shoulder.  You shook your head, if you were being completely honest, you never wanted the feeling of his lips on yours, the sensation of his tongue making your mind hazy, to disappear.  You craved it, almost like a drug and you had only had one taste of it. 

“Y/N, I meant what I said.  I want only to take everything from you, your name, your humanity, your life, your heart and your innocence.  I want it all.  I’m greedy, much greedier than you believe me to be.  I’ve tried my best to be a gentleman, but it’s getting harder to suppress this.”  The warmth of his breath that slightly damped your skin and the fleeting contact his lips had with your shoulder made you whimper as the skin almost heated to a point of burning. 

Your hand that rested on his shoulder, moved slightly to hold onto the fabric of the front of his white button up shirt. 

“I told you, just take it.  What you want, I’ll give it to you.”  Hoseok let a low growl vibrate through his throat as he shifted his head just enough to attach his lips to your neck again, slowly pulling your collar of your dress down to feather kisses and nips at your chest and clavicles. 

“Once I start, I won’t be able to stop.  Now’s the last chance you’ll get darling.”  Hoseok had only ever called you by your name, so the little action of calling you something so endearing almost made you whine.  The burning in your gut was intense as you pressed your thighs together; hoping that the small bit of pressure would let you gain some control of your body back.    

 

“You don’t need to stop.   _ Please _ , don’t stop.” Raspy breaths came from your throat as Hoseok pulled away from you.  His hand moved from your hip and released your hand at long last.  Just as you were able to try and gain your breath, afraid you had stepped out of line, you felt herself being lifted from the chair you previously sat in.  Hoseok’s built arms cradled you as you rested against his chest, your hands clutching to his chest, nearly popping buttons out of their holes. 

“Not here.”  He barely grumbled, more to himself than to anyone else, as he moved with you in his arms.  He stepped inside the manor, expertly navigating into his own chambers on the second floor, across the hall from your own separate room.  He quickly twisted the knob of the door, just enough to unlatch it and pushed it open with his back as he turned.  Stepping inside with haste, he kicked the door shut behind him, the sound of it slamming echoing in the halls. 

With only a few strides, Hoseok was at the end of his bed where he carefully sat the woman he loved on the edge of it.  He removed your grasp from his shirt as he turned and walked back to the door.  He locked the knob, even went to the extent of pulling the chain lock he had put on himself.  It was that second lock that kept him in his own room at night, it’s that small thing that reminded him and stopped him from wandering into your room and driving himself crazy.  He smirked as the reason he put it in was now the opposite as to why it was being locked now, to keep you inside and everyone else out. 

He turned back to gaze at you on the bedside.  It was quite the most unusual time for such activities, as it had just barely passed noon, but Hoseok wasn’t going to wait anymore.  Anymore of that and he’d probably burst. 

His nimble fingers lifted to begin to pull out the buttons from his shirt, brushing by the unseemly wrinkles you’d put into his shirt from your grip.  One by one the buttons were freed, revealing more and more of his toned chest as he stepped over to you again.  Standing in front of you, he pushed your shoulders back, to where you flopped against the mattress, legs hanging off the edge of the bed and back sinking into the plush bedding. 

One of Hoseok’s legs was position between your own and the other was on the edge of the bed, pushing and holding himself up as he had his hands on either side of your head, towering over you, looking down at your body trapped beneath him. 

“As you said, I’ll take everything from you.  Everything, but one thing.  I will not change you.  You will stay human, that is until I say so.”  His face broke into a grin that you found much too attractive for your own sake.  “Your answer, princess?”  You wanted to answer, but your throat just wouldn’t work.  You only nodded as Hoseok out a chuckle.  “You already can’t speak; I do hope you’re at least able to say my name.”  He leaned down and placed the plush flesh of his lips against your ear.  “You owe me that pleasure at least.” 

“Ho..seok.”  It was quite, and broken into two, but it was still his name.  If anything the way you said it only stirred his animalistic urges more.  He had got you this worked up over something so trivial as a kiss and small nips at your neck.  He ran his tongue over his bottom lip before he worked it around your ear, feeling you shiver.  His fingers ghost over your chest, his nails occasionally snagging on the fabric of the lace.  You could feel his nail dragging against your skin as you wanted to take the dress off just as much as Hoseok did. 

“Why don’t we remove this, hmm?”  His voice hummed into your ear as he played with the sleeve of your dress.  You nodded as he lifted himself up and watched your throat move with your attempt to dampen your dry throat. He pushed himself up to support his body on his one knee that pressed against the mattress and his foot that was still on the floor.  As he gripped his open shirt, he rolled off his shoulders as it fell from his arms, letting it fall unceremoniously to the carpet. 

Meanwhile, you had pulled your legs up onto the mattress and scooted your body back, no longer underneath Hoseok for an easier way of removing your dress.  You pushed the end of the dress by your knees up to your thighs, bunching it up at your hips before hooking the fabric beneath your fingers.  Your fingers curled around the dress and lifted it up and over your stomach, then chest and finally over your head. 

Your hair falls back into place on your shoulders, more disheveled than before as you begin to peel the dress off your arms to complete discard it.  Your actions are cut short when Hoseok has a hold of your arms and quickly rips the dress off, finding that watching you undress yourself makes him impatient, as well as irritated.  He gripped the dress, pulling it from you, enough force behind his actions to pull your torso forward, to where you now leaned forwards, towards him. 

He tossed the dress, god knows where, and with your current position, gave him the delicious view of your cleavage your strapless white bra offered him.  He let loose another low growl as he watched you move to correct your position.  The way you sat, was enough to want him to sink his teeth into you, along with making the pain he felt down below less and less bearable, but he wanted to not just act like a fool clouded in lust, but admire and praise you.  He didn’t want to behave like some animal. 

Rear planted in the middle of the bed, knees brought up to your chest with your feet apart -- giving him quiet the view of your lower half have peeking out from your legs – and arms crossed over your chest, shying away from his eyes that bore into you like flames.  Your skin was shining; he could only imagine how soft it was.  He noticed the way the bra hugged your chest, the way the skin dipped as it wrapped around you, it seemed so delicious, and he could’ve sworn his mouth began to water.

His fingers worked to only unbutton the tops of his trousers before he was back on the bed again, hovering over you, taking your wrists into his hands and prying them away from you.  The way your face flushed almost made him laugh, you seemed too innocently adorable he found it too precious.  He moved to place soft kissed along the top of your chest, making whines pour from your lips.  It came to a point he wanted to hear so much more, so he latched his teeth into the flesh around your collarbone as he pushed his head against your chest enough to make you fall back onto the mattress. 

Hoseok’s two arms each held one of your wrists in his arms as he moved them up to keep them clasped in only one, freeing the other of his.  His now free arm slipped under your neck, pulling you up just enough towards him, his teeth sunk further into your chest, beads of blood coating his lips, but with the wince you offered and the promise of not taking your humanity from you, he pulled away from your chest.  You were a mess of heavy breaths and flushed beyond compare.

The hand that rested behind your neck moved and unlatched the clasp from the choker around your neck.  Hoseok slid his face back to your neck and took the center crystal between his teeth before rolling it on his tongue and slowly pulling it from your neck.  He took the choker from his mouth and reached to place it on the surface of a small table he kept at his bedside that normally held his current reading material, which he had left outside.

Moving back to the woman underneath him, he moved quickly to reach behind her arched back and with a fluid movement of his fingers, unclasped your bra as it slide from your chest, leaving it bare in front of his eyes.  It didn’t take but a second more for him to completely toss the article away and attached his lips to one of your quickly chilling nipples, warming it again and leaving you with gasps. 

He let a growl of pleasure murmur through his body as his previous thoughts were confirmed.  You did indeed taste different on your chest than your lips, but just as delicious.  The same arm he used to unclasp your bra, was quickly snaked around your back, lifting your chest up to greet his lips almost urgently.  Your arms only rested on Hoseok’s shoulders as your head lolled back and soft mewls left your lips, those mewls sounding angelic to the vampire on top of you.

Hoseok would feel the harsh pulse pushing through your body and he pushed back the urge to sink his teeth into your skin as he pulled away from your abused breast and began to trail himself further down your torso.  His nose ever so slightly feathering over your stomach before he rested himself between your thighs.  He gripped the supple skin of your leg, latching his teeth to it, nipping at it to only to excite more stimulation out of you. 

The closer he got to your clothed center, the more impatient and riled up you began to get.  Hoseok wasn’t expecting to hear much from you as far as pleading and asking for pleasure goes, he knew you were still working on being yourself.  He was waiting and relying more on your actions, rather than your words.  His tongue moved along the underside of your thigh as one of his hands moved to slowly circle around your core, making your breath hitch and your hips buck.  Hoseok smirked as he kissed your thigh once more before turning his attention to your panties. 

Hooking his two first fingers around the band of the article of clothing, he dragged them down slowly revealing the final touch of your bare, naked body to his eyes.  As he finally pulled them off the ends of your feet and dropped them onto the floor, his eyes burned with the red of his vampire blood, pushing through his mind to change his brown eyes into a hue of crimson.  His tongue ran over his bottom lip as he couldn’t wait to finally be with you as both your husband and lover. 

Hoseok watched as the time between taking your panties, pulling them off and gazing at you, you had begun to slowly regain your breath.  He smirked, as he didn’t want anything but labored gasps coming from your throat, so as you slowly cracked your eyes open, he dropped his body back to rest between your legs and wasted no time in latching his mouth to your warm, waiting cunt.

You felt the vampire at your core smirk as one of your hands flew to his head, tightly gripping his hair as the other gripped desperately at the sheets by your head.  You couldn’t control the bucking of your hips or the tremors of your legs as his tongue worked skillfully in and out of you as well as the occasional attention he gave your clit. 

“Ah.. Ho-Hoseok….” You took in a sharp breath as he flattened his tongue and began to play around with your core with his fingers.  Inserting only one, he used his free hand to wrap around one of your thighs to slightly keep your hips on the bed.  “Oh my god…!”  Hoseok knew; it was a requirement that the bride offered up as a sacrifice be a virgin and the actions of him taking this from you was a fantasy.  He knew no one had touched you like he is, had made your voice jump and made you whine like he has.  Just those few thoughts alone had him burning. 

He, without wasting time for permission, inserted a second finger as he heard yet another beautiful moan roll from your lips.  He imagined you biting on your bottom lip as you clung to the sheets of his bed, keeping your body from spazzing out and bucking into his face like a maniac, and all of those points he imagined were spot on.

It wasn’t much more, only the speed of his fingers pushing in and out of your with rapid motions and his tongue working with the occasional nip of your skin, to make you see white as the knot in your gut tightened more and more, ready to burst. 

“Hoseok… I’m.. oh god-!”   The grip you had on his hair tightened, earning a groan from him, effectively vibrating your clit.  You felt like you were losing your mind.  It was hot, your skin was glistened with a thin layer of sweat and you couldn’t catch your breath.  However, all of it felt like euphoria thanks to Hoseok. 

“It’s alright princess, let go.”  He spoke as he lightly blew small breaths on your heat as his fingers curled.  Almost on command, your voice rose as your back arched, nothing but white spots clouding your vision.  Hoseok latched his mouth onto your core as his fingers worked to help ride out your high. He nearly moaned on how sweet the juices coming from you tasted.

He pulled away from your center, pulling his fingers out of your and releasing your thigh as you lay on the mattress, flushed, shining with sweat and chest heaving.  Hoseok ran his tongue over his lips, taking every taste of nectar from you he could as he started undressing himself.  In your state of recovery, you could make of the sounds of Hoseok fumbling with his trousers, however you couldn’t even find the strength to pry your eyes open yet. 

It wasn’t until your felt a pressure beside your head and the presence of someone hovering over you did you try to open them.

“Open your eyes and look at me.”  It was a simple soft command and your eyes nearly flew open at the sound of Hoseok’s husky voice.  When his eyes, swirling between a mix of red and brown, met your lidded ones, his lips captured yours pushing the taste of your nectar against your taste buds.  You couldn’t pull your gaze away from Hoseok as he made sure your line of sight was on his the whole time, but you knew that he was just as you now, completely barren. 

Hoseok felt your whimper as he moved his hips to just lightly push his manhood against you.  He pulled his lips away from you as he looked at you, his brows just slightly creasing. 

“Is it okay?  I mean… can I?” His voice was small as he wanted to completely make sure this isn’t just what he wanted.  He wanted this, but he wanted you to want it just as much as him.  Hoseok just wanted to please you, he wanted you to be happy and if this was it, he would happily do it, without hesitation. 

“Y-yes.  Please, I can’t wait anymore….” He felt himself twitch as he took hold of his cock and lined himself up with your core.  He rubbed himself on your walls just before he slowly began to push into you. 

Your hands flew to grip at his arms that rested on either side of your head as he tucked his head into the crook of your neck.  He felt his own breath labor as he pushed into until he was fully sheathed in you.  He held his mouth open as he breathed out, heating your already burning skin.  You clung to his arms as a moment passed and you breathed out into his ear.

“Hoseok, move.”  He couldn’t speak, it just wasn’t going to happen at the moment.  He took one of his arms from your grasp and reached down to hike your leg up and pulled out of you just before slamming back in.  You let a moan leave your mouth as Hoseok pried his eyes open and lifted his head to watch you. 

With each of his thrusts, he watched your body move up and down on the mattress, he watched the way your breasts moved and bounced on your chest and relished in the feeling of you moving your arms to wrap around his torso.  Your fingernails dug into his back, sending pleasure and pain through his flesh and as well pulled yourself closer to him. 

“You.. you feel amazing.. oh my god Y/N.” Hoseok let groans and praise fall from his lips as his thrusts slowly became faster.

“Hoseok!  Hoseok, please!”  He felt your walls clench around him as he pounded harsher into you.  His grip on your legs tightened as he pulled it up even further, hitting inside you deeper making your already loud voice raise further.  “I’m.. I’m gonna.. fuck..!”  If Hoseok wasn’t so lost in your warmth and your voice, he would have smirked and teased about your vulgar language you had never shown him, but nothing mattered but your heat and how well you took him right now. 

“Do it.  Cum for me princess.”  Just as before, your let your second organ rip through your body, your nails clawing into his back, hips bucking into his and pulling yourself as close to him as possible.  You rode out your high as his thrust began sloppy and untimed and soon it wasn’t long before he was pulling out of you completely and releasing himself on your stomach. 

Moments of panting, dying moans and whimpers passed and soon Hoseok had collapsed onto your chest as you both tried to regain your breath.  A minute or two passed and Hoseok had rolled off of you and onto his back.  He grabbed your body and pulled you to his chest as he held you and kissed the crown of your head.  If he could hold you like this forever, he’d so gladly take that opportunity. 

“Hey, don’t fall asleep yet darling.”  Hoseok chuckled into your ear as your eyes were heavy and you fought to stay awake.  “You should bathe, I’m sure it’d be best and more comfortable to sleep if you did.  Especially after all of that.”  You felt your face burn slightly as you only nodded against him.  He was right, and the thought of relaxing in a tab of warm water seemed amazing, but you couldn’t will your body to move yet.  Hoseok must’ve picked up on your fatigue because not a second later, he was sitting up and lifting your naked body off the bed and moving you to the washroom that was attached to his room.

He gently sat you on the edge of the tub, careful to make sure your had enough strength in you to sit up on your own, before he began to run the water.  He moved around and opened a cabinet on the wall before pulling out two different bottles of soaps. 

“Which one would you like?  They were created for me when I have muscle pains, one is scented, but the other isn’t.”  You smiled at his generosity, about to decline on using his products, as they were his, but he just shook his head.  “You’re using one, whether you like it or not.  Now, scented or not?”  You rolled your eyes.

“What’s the scent?”  Hoseok smiled and walked over to you, offering you one bottle to smell. The scent of vanilla wafted into your nose as you smiled and visibly relaxed.  Hoseok smiled warmly at your reaction as he placed the bottle on your lap. 

“Scented it is then.”  As he walked back to place the plain one back, you held the bottle in your hands as you rotated it in your palms. 

 

“Just a heads up,” your voice caught his attention as he looked at you, “my favorite smell is lavender.”  You hadn’t moved your gaze from the bottle in your hand, and he saw your flushed face.  Honestly, Hoseok never knew something so small as you sharing something that seemed so trivial would make him so happy.  He nodded as he stored the information in his head.

“I’ll keep that in mind princess.”  He shut the cabinet and walked over to you, hooking his finger under your chin and lifting your head to place a kiss on your cheek.  “Now, relax.  Take as much time as you need and you can sleep with me tonight.”  You had lost track to what time it was, but you had a feeling that you’d be too sore for a while to do anything. 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t finish my chores as your fiancé yet.  And I haven’t even made preparations for dinner.”  You sounded sincere in your apologies, making Hoseok chuckle. 

“It’s really no problem.  My fiancé should have her days off too.  Trust me, after that gift,” he motioned back into his bedroom, “I think you deserve a break.”  Your face flushed again as you spun on the edge of the tub and slid inside, the warm water engulfing your already sore body.  Hoseok ran his finger through your hair once more before turning and leaving the room.

“Where are you going?”  Your small voice spoke up.  He looked over his shoulder and smirked. 

“My fiancé is sleeping with me tonight and I have a few unfinished duties to do this afternoon.  Don’t worry love, I’ll be back in a bit.” He watched you nod and soon left the room, shutting the door behind him. 

Hoseok made quick work of what he wanted to be done.  He had picked up the discarded clothing from the floor, neatly folding your dress, and placing your undergarments and choker with it as he placed it on a chair he had placed by his window.  He pulled his trousers back on and took his shirt as he draped it on the back of the same chair your clothes rested on. Then he turned his attention to his bed.

He hadn’t washed his sheets in a week or so, and he felt now would be the perfect time to do so.  Stripping the bed, he called for one of the servants to come and collect the dirtied sheets and blankets to be cleaned as he replaced them with a new set.  A coffee brown comforter, decorated with elegant needle work with caramel sheets and matching pillow cases.

Once that was finished, he opened his wardrobe to pull out one of his larger button up, white shirts and placed it on the bed with a pair of his undergarments for you to wear when you left the bathroom.  He didn’t feel like he needed the temptation of you wearing that dress again, and even if his clothes on you was tempting as well, it’d be easier to manage than a dress that’s basically nothing that clung to your curves. 

Now that his in room ideals were met, he grabbed his shirt before pulling it on and buttoning it, straightening it and tucking it in as he left his room.  He shut the door softly behind him as he walked down the halls, running his hands through his hair.  He made a stop at the kitchen to see the workers hard at work preparing dinner, as they were working from scratch without a recommendation on what to make.  Hoseok thanked them for their work before moving to head out into the gardens. 

It had dawned on him that he let perfectly good tea go to waste as he walked and made it to the small circular table he sat at daily.  His book was shut with a marker in the center of it and his specs sat on top of the hard cover.   He sighed as he took the half empty teacup, with the small round saucer beneath it, and placed it back on the tray with the cubes sugar and a different teacup, upside and unused.  He tucked his book underneath his arm, unfolded his specs to place them on his nose and grabbed the tray before heading back inside to the kitchen once more and handing it off to the workers.

He would have washed them himself, but they were pretty particular when it came to cleanliness and organization, so he just let them handle it.  Hoseok then made it to his study.  It was a separate room than his personal bedroom.  He walked to his desk and set his book down among the papers and different pens before he moved to sit into his desk chair.  He lolled his head back and closed his eyes, taking a breath. 

It still didn’t feel quite real to him yet.  The woman he loved, loved him back.  They just proved it and yet all he can hope is that he won’t wake up in his bed alone and this all be a long dream.  As he accepted that what he wanted actually became his, he began to think about the marriage and the way how his human lover would die at 35.

“She gave me permission….” Hoseok breathed out as he mumbled to himself.  He had a lot of planning to do for the wedding tomorrow.  Like, if he’d be marrying a human woman, or a vampire tomorrow. 

By the time dinner was finished, he had requested it be brought to his room, so that you could avoid getting out of bed.  It’d be best if you just rested the remainder of the night, but the young man who was assigned to bring the tray of food to you, he had stopped by Hoseok’s study. 

“It seems the young Lady has fallen asleep.  Shall I wake her Master?”  Hoseok shook his head.

“No.  Allow her to rest.  I’ll see to it she eats later.”  The man only lowered his head as he dismissed himself.  Hoseok placed the top of his fountain pen back on as he set it down on the side of his desk.  He organized a few papers of importance and set them aside before he huffed and lifted himself from his chair.  He hadn’t realized how late it had gotten.  It was dusk and night was quickly falling.  He stretched as he made his way out of his study to his room, going to check on his slumbering wife-to-be.

When he made his way back to his room, he quietly pushed open his door as he peeked inside.  His curtains were pulled shut, making the room darker and you were laying on top of the, his shirt on your body and curled into yourself.  You weren’t even under any covers, as your knees tucked closer to your chest and your hands rested in front of your face.  He stepped inside, smiling at you as he moved the covers back and lifted you to place you under them.  

 

He knew you should eat, but he couldn’t wake you, not yet.  He’d let you rest and if that meant sleeping through the night then so be it.  He’ll just make sure your given a hefty breakfast. He never woke you, and you never woke up long enough to actually comprehend anything around you, so that night concluded in Hoseok holding you to his chest as he slept and the two of you woke up to the sound of a servant knocking on his door.  

 

Hoseok huffed as he groggily called out that he was awake, and that you would be down to begin preparation shortly.  He wasn’t a difficult riser, especially when he had the chance to still lay with you.  He knew, that this time, he had to wake you up.  So, with a his hands rubbing up your arms and back, he saw the signs of you awakening.  

 

You pulled your legs closer to you, as you breathed in through your nose.  You tried to bury yourself further into his warmth, not ready to get up yet, earning a chuckle from him.  His lips were close to your ear as he spoke softly to you. 

 

“You must get up love, we have a wedding ceremony today.”  It was at that you moved your head and cracked open your tired eyes.  “For someone who slept so long, you sure look tired.”  You smirked as you moved to sit up and yawn.” 

 

“That wouldn’t be my fault, now would it.”  He watched as you cutely rubbed the sleep out of your eyes and flung your legs over the side of the bed, sliding off it and letting the shirt Hoseok put on your yesterday fall to your thighs.  You felt your stomach start begging to be fed as you slightly whined.  Hoseok had already climbed out of bed behind you and tilted your head to place a kiss on your kiss. 

 

“I’d recommend eating something before anything.  Can’t have you going weak today now can we.”  You smiled up to him. 

 

“No, I suppose we can’t.”  He opened his door for the two of the to leave the room, as they ventured out into the halls.  It wasn’t long before the female servants dragged you away to the kitchen to feed you and then to fit you into your dress and makeup.  Hoseok was dragged away in the same fashion. 

 

The entire morning, Hoseok’s head was filled with an unspoken plan he had been debating to do.  It was risky, what he wanted, but if just had your permission, he’d go through with it.  If all went well today, he’d start out this ceremony with a human, and finish it with a vampire. 

 

When Hoseok was finished, he was moved to greet guests as they began to flood around his manor and mingle with the other guests.  The ceremony itself was going to be held outside, near his gardens, among a clearing of trees.  It was decorated as if it was ripped out of child's fairy tail.  White everywhere, chairs sat up in rows, an isle on the earth and a gazebo that was front in center was decorated in roses and silk ribbons. 

 

The gravity of the situation hit him harder as he spoke with his mother, and she went on and on about his future and how his wife will be there for only a brief time so that he should rely on her, but don’t become useless like other vampires have.  He assured her that he’d become no such vampire, but kept his mouth sealed from the activities and words the two of you shared yesterday.  She would probably start shouting some profanities about how the two of you were different, too different; even if she was wrong. 

 

So, when the chimes were sounded and blinded well with the outside wind, the guests moved to their seats as Hoseok was to stand on the gazebo with the ‘priest’ of the entire ordeal.  Part of him almost chanced telling him the ceremony would take a different turn, but he didn’t.  From the look of him, he was ready for anything, and anything was what he was going to get. 

 

He had to bite on the insides of his cheeks to keep his lips from pulling up his face into a splitting smile as he approached him from the back row of chairs up the cloth isle.  The dress was fairly simple, but it hugged your wonderfully and it seemed perfect.  He fiddled with his fingers as an attempt to keep his character. 

 

When you moved to stand next to him, you stood close enough to where your shoulder brushed his arm and he could catch a whiff of the special perfume the maids had probably doused you in. He wanted to chuckled at you sitting in a chair, eyes screwed shut as women just sprayed scented perfume all over your body.  As the ‘priest’ rambled on about the standard ceremony lines, Hoseok whispered, just loud enough for you to hear him without moving. 

 

“Are you still okay with me taking your humanity from you?” You were a bit surprised at his questioned, but in usual Hoseok standings, it wasn’t hard to figure out what he was planning.  You fought back a grin as you rose your chin a bit higher and shifted your eyes to gaze at him from your perfiverals, him looking back down at you from his. 

 

“Of course.  That will never change.”  This time he didn’t fight the smile that lifted his cheeks as he found an appropriate enough time to halt the ‘priest’s’ monologue.  He kindly ask that he remain quiet for a bit, as he had a few things to say.  He turned to look at the crowd of guests, the same crowd he had previous had his back to.  You had turned slightly to watch him, your hands clasped in front of you.  He took a breath and found the courage to finally do wha the anted, and no long live in the shadow of other vampires. 

 

“I apologize for teh sudden halt in the the ceremony, but something has changed adn I would like to address the issue now with all of you here, rather than later.” He moved to look at you and you only nodded at him.  He looked at his mother for a moment before moving to address the entirety of the guests.  “I will not be concluding today’s marriage with a human woman.”

 

The gasped heard from the vampires was more dramatic than it had to be in all reality, but this is something you found comical.  Is a vampire standing up and changing something about his life so unusual that you had to gasp in nearly perfect unison?  Hoseok continued as he raised his voice at the riling commotion.    
  


“Having fallen in love with my first bride, I wish for her to be my only bride.  With her permission, I will take her humanity away from her right here, right now and place a ring upon the finger of a beautiful, new vampire.” He turned to you and offered you his hand.  Graciously taking it, he lead you to stand in front of him.  

 

The both of you tuned out the commotion in front of you, as the man behind the two of you, shut his book and leaned back against the gazebo railings, amused. He gently tilted your head, as he opened up your neck to him.  He wrapped one of his arms around your waist as the other held your chin around your body to keep your head turned.  

 

His eyes slightly shone that vibrant red hue, as he opened his mouth, showing his fangs before he bit down into your neck, none too gently.  You winced as you felt the piercing in your skin and began to feel ever so weaker with each time you heard him gulp down the blood in your body. 

 

Your blood had tasted sweeter than he expected, taking it in large gulps and almost not finding the will to stop himself before he took your life. He had pulled away from your neck, his teeth and lips dripped in crimson as you fell against him and to the ground.  He supported you back as the bags under your eyes were heavy and he could feel your exhaustion. 

 

“Hold on, don’t close your eyes.  We’re almost done.”  He brought one of his wrists to his mouth, running his flesh under his fang, cutting it and showing his own dark blood, that was nearly black.  He pulled on your chin as he put his wrist to your mouth.  “Drink it.”  He felt your tongue run over his blood, as you brought your hands to push his wrist into your mouth further.  It was like when a man would cross a desert and find water, Hoseok’s blood was your water and your body was the desert.  When he knew you had had enough, he pulled away from your mouth and watched you. 

 

Your lips were staining a darker shade of red from his blood, and he watched your bags disappear from under your eyes.  You were unconscious as the changes were subtle, but defininate.  The crowd was silent as you still lay slumped against Hoseok.  He couldn’t felt your heart beat, and he could feel your breath anymore.  But, he nearly split his face in two when you opened your eyes, that shone with the same crimson hue his did.  

 

“Hey there.”  He casually greeted you as you felt lighter than you did before.  It was almost unrealistic how light you felt, how different it was from when you woke up this morning, or how heavy your body was your entire life until now.  You felt Hoseok pull you up by your arms, as you leaned against him before standing on your own.  He pulled at your chin to look at him. 

 

“You ready to finish this wedding now?  Are you feeling okay?” You smiled to him, showing him your stunning white pair of fangs. 

 

“Never better.  Let’s finish this up.”  So, with a more than a few displeased guests and a slightly amused and bitter mother, the ceremony was finished up and brought to a close.  The two of you wed without a problem, as you slightly complained to him about how sore your neck was.  It was the toll of being changed so suddenly, but it still hurt. He’d occasionally press his lips to it, in hopes to make up for the soreness.  

 

Somehow, having mutual affection and attraction for Hoseok, as well as concluding a wedding ceremony, made him much less shy and much more affectionate towards you.  Whether there were people around of not. 

 

As the next day came around the two of you shared a room, the other having no use for the moment.  The staff and servants of the manor accepted you as your vampire self, and as the Lady of the house, and you were happy that they did. You wanted to keep a positive relation with your household. 

 

That afternoon, you had met Hoseok out in the garden, just as normal, but instead of tea, you had prepared two teacups of thick blood.  You still weren’t sure how the staff would come across the blood, if it was an animals or not, but you didn’t want to question it.  You’d probably learn in time. As you reached over and placed his crimson stained teacup in front of Hoseok, he took it and chuckled, looking at his dark reflection in the thick liquid. 

 

“I’ve always fantasized having a drink with you.”  You took your own cup and raised it to your lips as you took a small sip, and instead of that bitter taste humans would experience, you were meet with a lovely blend of sweetness.  You huffed in relaxation and looked to your husband with a loving gaze, a playful smile on your face. 

 

“Fantasies will only start becoming reality my dear.”  You chuckled a bit to him as you noted his shut book, one he had just recently finished. “Perhaps, one day, you could write your own story.”  He smiled at the thought, as he placed his teacup onto his saucer and back onto the table.  

 

“That is a possibility.  It’d have to be an autobiography though, or perhaps a type of record or documentary.”  You scoffed lightly.  

 

“A story about yourself?  I never pegged you to have such an ego.”  He shook his head. 

 

“Not at all.  I’d start the book from the point of 5 months ago.”  He placed his hand on his book as the idea of writing his own story didn’t sound to bad.  He smiled to himself as he shut his eyes, the visual of your smile from yesterday glowing in his mind.  

 

“It wouldn’t be a story about me…”  He reached over to and took your hand, fiddling with your fingers between his as he opened his eyes and the red of both of yours met. 

 

“It’d be a story about us.”  After all, Hoseok only wished to write down his fidelity to you.  


End file.
